deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hal Jordan/Bio
Hal Jordan was born in Coast City, California as the second son to Martin and Jessica Jordan. When Jordan was a young boy, his father Martin died in a plane crash at Ferris Air Field while testing a plane. Hal eventually joined the United States Air Force when he was eligible, despite his family's wishes and became a pilot. Years later, after he was discharged from the Air Force and was working as a test pilot, Hal came across a dying alien named Abin Sur, Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Hal had been chosen to represent Sector 2814 in the Green Lantern Corps. Eventually, other Lanterns from Earth were chosen as backups. they are John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, and Guy Gardner. Hal was also a founding member of the Justice League, along with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter. With his ring, Hal Jordan can create virtually anything he can think of, as long as his will remains strong. Some of his more notable enemies include Sinestro of the Sinestro Corps, Carol Ferris of the Star Sapphires, and Atrocitus of the Red Lanterns. __TOC__ Battle vs. Iron Man (Comics) (by Drayco90) The orbital Caligula Station was eerie in its dead silence. The normal buzz and chatter of the busy bazaar and news hub had all but stopped when the universes had been merged. The station had drifted from its normal course and now circled about the little blue planet, Earth- the center of the multiverse. The station had already been seized as an asset of the Green Lantern Corps, who quickly chased away all of the scum and villainy that dwelled within the hive. However, between the Sinestro Corp’s alliance with The Hand and the forces of Galactus contending with their already pressed army, the Green Lanterns had all but abandoned the facility, with only a few on site at a time for some drinks in-between deployments. “Great.” Though Tony Stark, as he stepped foot into the facility. “This is the last time I listen to that Wilson idiot for a nice place to have a little fun.” The Armored Avenger had been testing a new suit design back home, on Earth. He didn’t need one with his Bleeding Edge armor being the pinnacle of technology, but it kept him busy, at least. He was easily spotted amongst the rising columns and empty disc-like platforms of the station, as his armor was needed to break through the atmosphere and reach the dark void of space Caligula drifted upon. The bright red and gold shone clear through the dead of the Station. After a few hours stumbling about the massive and confusing layout, finding a disturbing number of shoe stores, Stark finally found a place to pique his interests. A fluorescent light shone through the darkness, and the sound of electricity and quiet music hummed from it. The Broken Blade. It was clearly a bar of some sort, and that was good enough for Stark. He wasn’t an alcoholic anymore, but he had to admit that the taste of some fine Asgardian wine or even some of that stuff they had on Hala really tickled his fancy. Intergalactic bar? You could sign Tony Stark up for that. He entered the bar slowly- it seemed just as empty as the rest of the station at first- no bartender or customer in sight. The only thing of note he could see, was the strange Green Flag hanging from the original menu, obscuring it. From the back room, exited a figure, clad in a green and black suit the stuck out almost as clearly as the armor Stark wore now. The same symbol that decorated the flag was upon his chest. The figure dropped his drink immediately, bringing up his white-gloved hand as if it were a weapon, his ring began to glow a bright green. “Stop right there!” He shouted. “My name is Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2814- and this station currently falls with my district of jurisdiction! You are in possession of unregistered weapons technology, surrender now, and you may not have to go all the way to Oa for screening!” Stark quickly raised his hand, the repulsor in his palm sprang to life. “I’m uh, I’m sorry, Hal, was it? I have a little ‘problem’ with authority- that won’t be a problem, will it officer?” he sarcastically replied- he had fought enough legal battles to keep his work his, and he wasn’t about to let some cowboy cop from some loony bin take it from him now. “I will ask you one. Final. Time. I’m really, really not in a negotiable mood right now, so just put your weapons down and I don’t have to hurt you.” “And Cage said I was the one burning the constitution.” Stark murmured. “What happened to my rights. You know ‘anything I say can and will be put on television and make me more fangirls’, or however that’s supposed to go.” Hal was already tired of the man that stood before him, and after the news he just received not an hour earlier, the belligerent jerk before him was truly the straw that broke the camel’s back. The Lantern threw his fist forward, and immediately a boxing glove of glowing light and energy burst forth from nothing. The glove slammed into Stark’s chestplate, knocking him to the ground. It wasn’t a very powerful attack, but it surprised the Avenger. “What the Hell was that?!” Iron Man shouted, half to himself in his surprise. “Behold- Green Lantern’s light!” Hal shouted in response. “I warned you not to keep pressing me, but now I’m taking you down the hard way!” “Green Lantern, huh? I think I used to eat your cereal back when I was a kid.” Stark joked as he picked himself up. “But buddy, let me show you exactly why the criminals of New York call me the INVINCIBLE Iron Man!” Iron Man activated the thrusters on his feet, rushing forward at the Green Lantern with a charging attack. Hal tried to summon up a brick wall from his power ring, but the construct wasn’t made fast enough, and Stark collided straight through, shattering it. The Bleeding Edge armor barreled into the Lantern, bringing him to the ground. Hal coughed out in pain as the heavy armor pinned him to the ground. He began to gather energy at the tip of his ring, holding it there, creating a sphere of light, even as Iron Man delivered a crushing punch to his face. He felt his nose shatter beneath the weight of the powerful armor, but his will was undeterred, even as blood ran across his jaw. With a shout, he delivered a counter punch, the sphere of light bursting upon the surface of Stark’s faceplate. Iron Man flew into the ceiling of The Broken Blade with a slam, part of his faceplate had blown away completely, leaving Tony Stark’s naked eye and part of his moustache visible. Stark threw his arm up and fired a few repulsor blasts at the Lantern, but this time Hal was fast enough to throw up a brick wall construct to defend himself against the blows, which impacted harmlessly on the surface. Hal then thrust his fist forward and the brick wall knocked Iron Man into the side of the Bar and trapped him there. Struggling against the construct, the Avenger reached out his armored gauntlet and gripped at a beer bottle on the counter. Gripping it tightly, he threw it at Hal’s head. The bottle shattered harmlessly, but it distracted Hal enough for the construct to waver. As soon Stark landed on the ground, he fired off a massive beam of destruction from his chest, tearing into the stunned Lantern and sending him flying. “Unibeam. For when every last asshole in a room needs to go down right this second.” Stark smirked. “Never leave home without it.” He touched the side of his helmet, opening up a com line back to his mansion. “Hey, Jarvis? Tell Danny Rand I’ll be able to make it over for that dinner party like we planned after-” Stark was interrupted as a massive green hammer smashed into his back, throwing him into the shelves of brews. Alcohol from various planets and cosmos dripped, wasted, across Iron Man’s slumped form. Stark grumbled in irritation as he wiped the booze from his exposed face and brushed off parts of his armor. Hal stood before his foe. He was strong, that was sure, but he was over-confident. Arrogant. He felt like he did when he first joined the Corps when he was needled by this man’s snarky asides and jokes. He raised his power ring and created a set of hand cuffs and a barrier over the port in Iron Man’s chest. He was restrained, by all of Hal’s willpower, holding him in place. At first Stark struggled, but he soon realized that his Repulsors were useless behind his back, and his Unibeam wasn’t going to go off. Reacting quickly, a small weapon popped out of his shoulder panel. It fired a series of darts in a silenced burst that pierced the Lantern’s chest and stomach. Hal staggered back, allowing Stark to free one of his hands. A powerful repulsor blast knocked Jordan off his feet, just in time for Iron Man to grab one of his legs with both freed hands, spinning him in a mighty throw. As Jordan sailed through the air, he crashed through the window of the Broken Blade before using his ring to steady himself in flight. Activating his thrusters Iron Man flew out to meet him. The two heroes traded blows mid-air for a few brief moments, before Stark managed to grab onto Hal’s arm. The Lantern was confused at first, but was quickly overwhelmed with pain as the enhanced strength of the Bleeding Edge Armor snapped his arm like a twig. Hal’s ring arm hung loosely at his side, broken at the elbow, before Stark gripped his upper arm and roughly raised it quickly, dislocating it at the shoulder. As Hal began to fall through the labyrinth of pillars and platforms that made up Caligula Station, Stark made his final plans. He needed this to end- now. This jerk was interfering with the re-runs of Friends he watched with Pepper, not to mention his work. Hal landed with a crash. Bleeding in multiple places, with his arm barely still attached at all. Iron Man’s heavy boot hit the ground with a metallic thud next to his ear. He wasn’t sure what would happen next, but he knew he couldn’t lose. He would not let this place be his grave. He could not let his friends sacrifice be in vain. He punched desperately at Iron Man’s leg, but he was helpless as Iron Man grabbed his fist. With crushing force, Iron Man began to put all his strength, and after a few brief moments, a shattering sound was heard, followed by the sinking of Hal’s heart. The Green Lantern power ring was cracked, right down the middle, shattering the logo of the Corps. Jordan looked upon it with equal horror and confusion, as Iron Man left his broken, beaten opponent on the floor of the Caligula Station. WINNER- Tony "Iron Man" Stark But in the back room of The Broken Blade, an empty conference table stood. Upon it were three files. The first read simply “We regret to inform you that your friends- Guy Gardner, Tomar-Re and Ch’p were slain during the recent Attack on Gilbroome. The Red Lanterns descended on the team and, along with six other Lanterns, and they were unable to repel them.” The second paper, even more disturbing. “The cosmic entity known only as ‘Galactus’ has been found upon a course to Mogo. We do not have sufficient forces to be assured in our ability to halt its advance.” But the final paper was an official notice. The alliance between the Hand and the Sinestro Corps appeared to be prepared to invade Oa itself… Expert's Opinion Even though Green Lantern packed some serious firepower in terms of his ring, he lacked the creativity to put his limitless arsenal to good effect. Iron Man, while he was more limited to weapons on his person, had the creativity and inteligence to put that rather small arsenal to his advantage. Also, Iron Man could simply clear flat out distances better than Lantern could, which coupled with his brains and great strength made a very deadly combination. Ultimately, Iron Man was the more prepared, stronger, and smarter warrior of the two. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alex Mercer (by BeastMan14) Alex stood on top of a skyscraper, surveying the damage to the city. He would figure out what happened to him and he would get his vengeance on Blackwatch. He knew that much. Suddenly, a man cleared his throat, and Alex turned to see a man glowing green and floating. "Who are you?" Alex asked. "Hal Jordan, intergalactic Green Lantern core, and I'm putting you under arrest for acts of bio-terrorism." Hal lands next to Mercer,"So, pal, how's this gonna go? You gonna go quietly or you gonna oof!" Alex's Hammerfist collided with Hal's chest, sending him flying off the building. Alex turned away and prepared to glide off when Hal flew up and collided his own fist with Alex. "Fine then. You wanna struggle? Bring it." Hal says as Alex pulls himself up. Alex grew a blade out of his arm, then charged at Hal, who generated two dueling swords and clashed blades furiously. "This all ya got?" Hal said as he suddenly generated a hammer and crushed Alex under it. "Stand down. Now." Hal said as he retracted the hammer and pulled Alex up. Mercer promptly used his whip fist to pull Hal close and slam him into the ground. "Ok. I'll give you that, but this has gone on long..." Hal drew back his arm, "ENOUGH!" He sent out a massive wall of energy, sending Alex flying off the building. Hal flew down to see a massive mark where Alex landed, but no Mercer. He looked both ways, baffled at how someone like that could just vanish. Suddenly, a woman's screw rang out and Hal flew to where he heard it. He saw a woman laying on the ground, heavily injured. "Are you alright?" Hal asked to the downed woman, when she suddenly shifted to look like Mercer, who grabbed Hal by the throat and tossed him into the street. Alex's skin turned into an armor-like substance as he moved in to finish off Hal. Jordan pulled himself up and summoned a massive sword, bringing it down onto Mercer, who grabbed it and with a show of great strength, tossed it aside and ran at Hal, who braced himself, then sent out a shield that Alex collided into a at full speed, sending him flying back. Hal shifted out of the shield, and stared down at Mercer, who had injured himself running into shield. Alex attempted to stand, but Hal said,"Don't think so!" And wrapped him in a green lantern energy shield, then constricted it, crushing Alex alive. He opened the shield and let Alex tumble out, dead. "It didn't have to end this way." Jordan says before flying away. Winner: Hal Jordan Expert's Opinion Hal won due to his far more versatile abilities which trumped Alex's devastating, but limited attacks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. X-O Manowar (by Killermoves) In the far reaches of space, thousands of light years away from Earth, Hal Jordan was on his way to Oa. He had a confident streak and a smile on his face, for he and his fellow Justice League buddies has just recently saved the world again from a galactic monster from Apokolips. He landed on Oa and was greeted by his felow Lanterns in a large triumphus for his adventures. Hal loved being a Green Lantern, and not just ebcause of the praise that he received. He can be a smug at times, but what really made him happy was the adventure, the thrill, and most importantly the noble profession of risking your life to save and protect the innocents. But his temporary comfort and bask of glory when he arrived was soon ended. "Hal! HAAAAAL!!!" a fellow Green Lantern, the squirrel Ch'p yelled. "What is it, pal?" Green Lantern said as he tried to calm the little critter down. "What took ya so long Hal!? The Guardians are waiting, and they can't wait anymore for ya. They say it is very uuuuurgent..." And with that, Hal flew straight to meet the Guardians. He stood before them as they towered in their pillar seats. Hal can sense in the tone of their voice as they argued with each other, that there was something wrong that was happening. Something that was dangerously serious. "Hal Jordan. Green Lantern of Sector 2814," one of the Guardians in a deep and ancient voice said. "Your galaxy is under a great threat..." "Tell me what it is," Hal said. "And I'll take care of it before dinner." "You do not understand Mr. Jordan. A cosmic weapon from an unknown galaxy disappeared from our sight many years ago. But just recently, we have finally tracked down this weapon, and we saw that an Earthling has currently possessed it. This is a dangerous weapon Jordan, one that can mean the doom of your planet if we don't secure it soon." "I've faced every dangerous weapon and all-powerful foe you have thrown at me," Hal said with confidence. "This shouldn't be a problem." Without another single word, Hal Jordan flew in tremendous speed towards Earth. While he did proclaim that this mission won't be a problem, almost sounding like a complete jerk in the process, Hal knew that based on the Guardian's tone alone, that this won't be an easy task. This is mission that might be his most dangerous yet. --- Back on Earth, specifically in the city of New York, a large blonde man sat on the balcony of a large expensive hotel overlooking the bay. He stared at the horizon, looking at the beautiful night sky, and being at peace with himself. It was Aric of Dacia, the famed Visgoth turned armored superhero. As he sat there enjoying the peace and the fact that no one was currently trying to kill him, he couldn't help but feel a slight boredom. "Aric?" his assistant Ken Clarkson said. "Orb's gonna celebrate its 95th anniversary next week so can we please talk about the venue now?!" "Go away Ken, I am busy," Aric said trying to shoo Ken away. But the businessman wasn't going to be dissuaded that easily. "Aric come on! You're not even doing anything! You are the CEO of this company and you need to help me out on this." Hearing Ken talk and talk of these uninteresting stuffs made Aric close his eyes and meditate. For Aric, modern people can be irritating sometimes. He maybe holding the largest company in the world, and yes he is currently one of the richest slobs out there, but Aric has always been a warrior than a tycoon. He deserved to be in the battlefield, with weapons in hand; not here rotting and getting fat inside some office like these sissy modern folks. He may be rich, but it was in battle where he was truly happy with. As Ken continued to nag and shout at him to focus, Aric decided to talk to his armor. He hopes that the X-O Manowar can scan the planet for anything better to do. And fortunately for him the armor detected a powerful presence coming from the sky and heading towards Earth. Could it be the Spider Aliens coming back to resume their invasion? Or maybe a large meteor? Or Hell maybe it was just his friends like Solar and Livewire just flying around. But his armor spoke to him, clearly and nervously, that this was not like anything it and Aric has come across. Knowing that this was one powerful entity and they do not know if it was good or bad, Aric puts on his ring and finally donned the armor. Ken Clarkson tried and begged for him to stay but Aric quickly flew towards space, ready to meet this being. ---- Hal Jordan finally arrived on Earth, but there was something peculiar about it. The place he was at was New York, but it felt... different, like a mirror version of his own. It was filled with produce, places and famous people that he had never heard of. Off course, throw in the fact that there was no mention in the papers or the news down below of the recent adventures of Green Lantern and his super friends, and the humorously proud Hal Jordan knew that this was a parallel Earth. "But if this is not my Earth, since I know my Earth would've gone gaga over me the moment they even see me flying in the sky..." Hal said and bragged to himself. "Why did the guardians sent me here? What's so special about his place?" "You there! Stanger!" a flying man shouted out of nowhere, spooking Hal. "Who are you? And tell me why are you here? Are you a friend or a foe?!" Upon sensing Aric, the power ring signaled to Hal that this was the weapon that he was looking for. Hal gave the armored guy another look, and thinks to himself how he can get that armor with both of them still having their limbs intact. Should he just go blasting at the guy until he gives it to him? Could be but if the guardians are correct, he might get licked if he tries to fight without a proper plan. He could ask nicely and hope that the guy would give it to him? But really? The guy don't look like no girl scout that he can bargain with. Hal pondered more and more, thinking how he can get the armor the best way possible and finally be done with it. And then an idea finally came to him. He had a genius plan, one of which wouldn't even need violence or fighting. Hal was actually pretty proud himself for thinking of it. The plan was... But then, Aric suddenly punched Hal in the jaw. "Your ruminating has eaten all my patience green man! I know why you have come here! The armor told me so! Now are we just going to float here or fight?!" Hal was sent a great distance with that punch but he easily regained his balance. Touching his sore jaw and with his ring bright and ready to fight. Fuck plans and strategy, now it was personal for Hal. Nobody treats him like trash. Hal yelled, "You are CRAZY! If I'm going to rip that armor off of you, I woulda... Mr..." "My name is Aric of Dacia. But call me by my title! X-O Manowar!" "Whatever!" And then the fighting finally commenced. Green Lantern opened up with a large strike from a giant fist he constructed from the ring's energy, with the intent of getting back at X-O Manowar for that punch in the jaw. X-O Manowar braced the punch, and the fist shattered into a million pieces as it made contact with the armor. Green Lantern wasn't finished though as he blasted Aric with a concentrated beam of energy. But Aric was not impressed by this emerald-colored joke. "It's that all you can do! You are pathetic!" Aric then retaliated by shooting his ion canons at Hal, and the latter did his best to avoid them all. Green Lantern circled around X-O Manowar, before creating hundreds of missiles and send them flying towards the barbarian. As the X-O Manowar tried desperately to dodge them all, he still got tagged by a bunch of them which sent him careening through the air. He got his balance back though quickly, and with rage building in him, but that one pissed him off, and he charged at the Green Lantern with a sword in hand. The emerald knight tried to push him away with another energy blast but X-O just redirected the blast back at him. As Green Lantern got dazed by literally getting hit by his own attack, it was too late for him to dodge as X-O plunged his knife at Green Lantern's shoulder. "DAAAAAMIT!" Green Lantern yelled in pain. Aric smiled at being able to draw blood from his foe, and with renewed confidence and understimation of his opponent, he bantered saying, "Hurts like a dry whore's **** doesn't it?" "Fuck you!" Green Lantern said as he too created a large sword with his constructs and swung at Aric. X-O Manowar managed to parry strike after strike, his Visigoth experience giving him better swordsmanship than Hal. But the attacks was nothing more than a distraction, as Hal sneakily attached chains to Aric's body, wrapping him up tightly. "You like that! Huh?! Well let's see if you like this!" Green Lantern then flew from Earth and back into space, with Aric towed behind him. Aric desperately tried to get away with his strength but the constructs was too much, as Hal had better willpower that made them unbreakable. Hal dragged Aric towards the face of the moon, before slamming Aric as hard as he can on its surface, creating a large creator and sending moon dust everywhere. Green Lantern landed on the moon, in the center of the crater looking for Aric. Hal now knew that his foe wasn't going to die by just a simple swing. But Hal does have one advantage over that damn brute. If he can't beat Aric with brute strength, he can beat him if he plays sneaky and smart. But Green Lantern's thinking cost him yet again as he didn't saw Aric charge behind him. Before Green Lantern can react, X-O Manowar used his tractor beam to freeze the latter in place and lift him up in the air. With the intent of returning the favor of literally getting slammed on the moon like a toy, Aric lifted Hal higher and higher before slamming him towards one of the hills on the moon. Green Lantern was buried beneath tons of moon debris, and after spitting the dust off his mouth, a now-pissed off Hal have had enough. "Now you've done it! You want me to show you my powers, where here it is!" Green Lantern yelled. "Come on and do it! Show me if you are a warrior or naught!" X-O Manowar replied. And with that, Hal unleashed the full might of the power ring. Using all his willpower he summoned all the constructs that he had ever used. He summoned hammers, swords, and axes. He created multiple copies of himself and monsters the size of buildings. He created bomb, missiles and asteroids etc. Everything he can think off, he did, and he aimed it all at Aric of Dacia. The barbarian can only brace himself as he is hit with the full might of the power ring. Aric desperately tried to run away from the constructs but failed. He ate a whole barrage of misiiles, humanoid copies and monsters gang up and beat him, chains put him in place and started squeezing the life out of him, and various other weapons rained down on him. Aric used his armor's forcefield to try and get out but to no avail. The armor's force field and healing factor can only survive so much, and Aric can only pray to Lugh that he gets to live through this. Hal finally released all of his constructs or risk draining its battery. He walked towards a seemingly unconscious Aric, and prepared to extract the armor off of him. But Hal couldn't believe his eyes when the barbarian started to get back up and look at him with defiance in his eyes. Green Lantern just stood there seemingly awestruck and frozen. "I-I'm going to ask you again," Aric said. "Is that all what you got? Well... this is what I got!" X-O Manowar then brought down the full destructive capabilities of the armor unto Hal. Directing all power to his ion canons, he sent a powerful blast straight towards the Green Lantern. Hal surrounded himself with a shield and tried to block it. While he successfully stopped it at first, the blast became more and more powerful, and Hal tried desperately to use every willpower to hold it off. But the shields started to crack and Hal can feel the heat of Aric's canons emanating on his face. There was no option left, as Hal couldn't fly away or else he'll get blasted, nor did he believe he can hold the attack any longer. And finally, the shield was shattered and Hal was engulfed in green flame. He yelled as his body was vaporized by the canons. As nothing remained of his enemy but a smoking pile of afterburn on the ground, Aric let's out a powerful Visiothic warcry before flying away. It was yet another victorious battle for the Visigoth warrior. Winner: X-O Manowar Expert's Opinion X-O Manowar won because of two things, one because of its overwhelming power and the second is Green Lantern's weaknesses. X-O was simply just too powerful, and while Green Lantern can survive a supernova and is more versatile, it was no match for X-O's destructive capabilities. Overall, X-O Manowar and Valiant Comics won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios